Fullmetal Alchemist: Excellion
by AnimeGurlx
Summary: My dad disappeared. My mom disappeared. I killed my own sister. And now I'm alone in this world, isolated. But i will sacrifice anything to bring them back, even my life. My first FMA fanfict about Ed and Winry's son, Skyler, my OC . Leave a review, k?
1. The Mysterious Room

**I do not own anything except for the OC/ OCS**

Author: AnimeGurlx  
>Chapter 1:<p>

_**It's been so long ever since dad (Edward Elric) went on that mission and never returns. People assumed him to be dead but I know he's not. He is just missing… I don't care what people said about my dad but he is an awesome alchemist, a person that loves justice… Mom (Winry Rockbell) got worry over dad's disappearance and ran out to look for him but just like dad, she is never seen again. **_A boy about twelve years with blonde hair and blue eyes lying on the bench thought about it while holding his family photo. He is in deep thought.

"Skyler! Time for lunch!" A brunette shouted from the inside of the house. _**This girl is my younger sister, Erin Elric. You see…. Ever since my parents kind of vanished without a trace, Erin has been the person to look after me eventhough I'm the eldest. She might look mature but she is actually a girl of the age ten.  
><strong>_  
>Skyler got up from the bench and wiped away some tears in his eyes after hearing Erin shouted from the kitchen.<p>

**Having lunch**

"Skyler, I got bully by the neighbourhood kids again." Erin said sadly while staring down at her plate of rice.

"What did they do this time? I swear I will knock the hell out of them." Skyler give her an angry yet worried look.

"They said that I'm a girl that daddy and mommy hate so that's why they never return. They also said that daddy isn't as tough as everyone thinks since he can die so easily…"

Skyler stand up from his seat, "I'm going to beat them up for insulting dad like that." Just when he placed his hand at the door knob, Erin stopped him.

"Don't do it, Skyler. You don't want to get in trouble again, do you?"

After hearing her words, he finally calmed down. He sighs and go for a stroll around the house which Erin decided to accompany his just in case he does anything stupid again.

**Outside the house**

They walk around their house for some times after that and decided to go back but just when they turn back, Skyler saw a gray and rusty door at the back of his house.

"Have you ever thought about what's inside that door, Erin?" Skyler asked.

"Nope because we promised dad we won't ever go in there when we're still young, remember?" Erin answered but not really giving a damn about that door.

Just when she turned around deciding to leave, Skyler held onto her wrist and give her a weird glance.

"Since dad's not here anymore, why don't we take a little peek of what's inside?" He ask excitingly.

Erin froze after hearing her brother said that but just before she can answer him, Skyler has already opened up the door.

**Inside the mysterious room**

They walk inside slowly and cautiously, looking at everything around them. They saw shelves of books everywhere and a really big empty area in the middle of the room.

"Skyler, I don't think we should be doing this." Erin said in fear.

"Nonsense. Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of." Skyler said looking excitedly on shelf of books.

After a long time looking for the right books he wants to read, one book caught his eyes. A dark red book. He took the book out from the shelf slowly and carefully. He blew the dust covering it and saw a circle with a star in it at the cover. _**Could this be the transmutation circle everyone's always talks about? I wonder what it's about. But I wouldn't know if I just stand here looking at only its cover, right? **_

He opens the book and start flipping through the pages until a sentence in the book that caught his eyes. **To bring the dead back to life.**He quickly woke his sister up who has fallen asleep on the floor. Then he shoves the book right towards her face.

"What is this? Don't just show it to me like that." Said Erin angrily.

She snatched the book away and read it. She glares at him and ask, "So? It's not like our parents are dead or anything."

Skyler inhaled deeply, "But they vanished three years ago and never return. There's a big possibility that they might be dead."

Erin looked away sadly not wanting to believe what her brother had actually said.

Skyler continued and said, "This is our only chance. We can do this to make sure whether they are dead or not. If they are, we will just do the transmutation and make them alive again but if they are not dead, nothing will happen, right? Why don't we just give it a shot?"

Erin looked back reluctantly and nodded.

Skyler follow what the book said and draw the transmutation circle he saw at the cover at the big empty area. After finish reading the last few sentences on the book, he threw it away but without noticing the small words written at the bottom of the page. **Face the consequences**.

Both of them put their hands into the circle and thought about their parents, the happy times they had together and so on. To their surprise, red electric shocks came out from the circle and shock them. Surprisingly, it brought them to another dimension.

**The other dimension**

"Where are we?" asked Skyler while they are floating above thin air. Everything's white except for Erin and him.

"Skyler, I'm scared." Erin said while holding on to her brother's sleeves.

"**Humans…." **A mysterious voice said.

"W-who are you?" asked Skyler in horror.

"**I'm the keeper of the Gate… So what are your purposes of doing here? Is it just like everyone else, to bring the dead back to life?"**

"Yes…."

"**But why? Why do you want to do this?"**

"This is because I miss them. I want them back."

"**This is not the answer I'm expecting for… I'm sorry to say this but I cannot grant your wishes. For your consequences,you will pay a heavy price. I will therefore take away your soul. Only until you found the philosopher stone and get the correct answer, then I will do as you wish…**"

Skyler and Erin froze in fear. Then suddenly a strong force strikes them causing them to feel nothing but pains. And just when they know it, they are back in the room. Everything's the same as it is but…

"Ahhh! ~" Skyler shouted in pain. He struggle on the floor with one of his arm gone. His left eye goes blind and won't stop bleeding. He couldn't withstand the pain. Then, he just remembers something. _**Erin!**_

He looks to his side only to see his sister lying lifelessly on the ground in a pool of blood. She couldn't speak or move. She just lays there. There's no movement in her, nothing at all…

Tears won't stop rolling downs his cheeks. _**Did I just kill my sister?**_


	2. Roy Mustang

**I do not own anything except for the OC/ OCS**

Author: AnimeGurlx  
>Chapter 2:<p>

_Tears won't stop rolling downs his cheeks. **Did I just kill my sister?**_

I froze in fear, not knowing what to do. Tears won't stop spouting out as i stared at my sister who i assumed to be dead because of me. My mind went blank for a moment and i decided to crawl out in pain. I don't dare to turn back and give my sister another look. I feel empty. In other words, I'm a coward!

Once i reached the outisde, i stared at my house for a long time. _**This house contains nothing but bad memories. It would be great if it just disappear now. **_I reached for my pockets withh my right arm and took out a box of matches. It's really hard to light it only with one hand and really painful too. After a few fail attempts to light the matches, i finally lighted one. I throw it drirectly to my house and watch it burns.

A few moments later, i feel the pain suddenly running through me again. I drop to the ground, trying to stop the tears that are threatened to fall out. I struggled to town in pain helplessly. I'm hoping to find some help there and to get some unanswered question answer. **_What is the gate? Why am I missing an arm and an eye? Why was Erin dead?_** I crawled and struggled for some times but the town is still a long way from here. Then... I saw someone's legs. I turn my head up slowly but before i can see his face, I blacked out.

**Many moments have passed...**

I slowly opened up my eyes and the first thing i saw is the lighting. Then i feel that my left arm heavier than before. I slowly raised it up and saw... my arm! Only it's a metal one. And my eyes! It can see clearly now. **_What's going on? Why am i in bed? Why am i half recovered? Who help me?_** Then i heard some footsteps and i directly shot up from the bed i'm laying at. A man appear in front of me. He is in blue military uniform, dark black hair, sharp dark brown eyes and really cool-looking.

"umm... You are? Are you the one who bring me here?"

"My name is Roy Mustang. I brought you here not because I am nice and kind to everyone. It's just that you are a spitting image of someone close to me," he said with a stern voice. "You are?"

I slightly bow, " The name is Elric, Skyler Elric."

"Elric?" For some reason he got shock. "Are you by any point Edward Elric's son?"

"How do you who my father is?. Are you the head of his department? Are you?" I asked, waiting for his reply eagerly.

He nods not saying anything and i know that from his expression that he doesn't want to bring my dad into the conversation.

Some times later, I got dismiss from the hospital and Mr. Mustang is accompanying me. He said he wanted to bring me to Central eventhough i never been there before but i heard it's a really interesting place or at least that's what i heard. On the way there, he explained to me what had happen to me and what's an automail. Even so, i still not quite understand what's he was trying to tell me.

**A really long time later...**

After some time of travelling, i arrived at a place, full of buildings, shop houses and happy people. For some reason, i feel warm and bright again, cannot wait to explore the place. Then, Mr. Mustang who's walking in front of me stop. He turned to me and smirked, " Welcome to Central City, Son of Fullmetal, or do i mean Excellion."

**End of Skyler's POV**

**Meanwhile at Skyler's burned down house.**

An unknown man comb through the place and saw a burnt body.. a girl's body. He carried her carefully and slowly. Then he left with a sinister smile on his face.

**Sorry for having a short chapter. Don't really get much time to write this.**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS! **


End file.
